The Great War Demacia vs Noxus
by Drarnegas
Summary: In every war there are legends that rises on the battlefield. Some through their courage, other through their brutality. Riven is on of thous legends that will rise.(All rights belongs to Riot Games). (Discontinue/Abandon)
1. Chapter 1

The Great war Demacia vs Noxus

AN. Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave comment and criticism.

English is not my first language so please call out if I make any mistake with the grammar.

Chapter 1

 _On the battlefield soldier learns that no matter how much you train, nor how strong or skills you are with a weapon. Unless your only focus is on your opponent and your survival then you're going to die._

 _During the great war between Demacia and Noxus hundreds of thousands of solider die because of this and hundreds of thousands survived thanks to this._

 _Out of those thousands only a handful became legends of the battlefield, that only with their present could end a battle._

 _This is a story about one of those legends._

On the cold street of Noxia capital a young small little girl was standing in under a fading gas lamp outside an orphaned. She was dress in ragged cloth clothes, she was trying to lift a rock that was too large for a girl of her sized to lift over her head.

But she was determent to lift the rock just like she had done 19 time before, and she was going to it a twenty's time. Her arms were tried, she was cold and hungry but she wouldn't go in before she was finish with her training

-Riven why are you doing this again, an old female voice said.

Riven didn't replay she just continue to lift the rock until it was above her head and then she drops it and turn towards the old nanny at the orphaned door.

I'm training like I do every day, Riven replay with a smile. And walk up the stairs and in through the door. And towards the dining hall. The room had only one long table several children was already sitting and eat some form of stew. Riven took a bowl and sat down next to the one of the children.

-You smell one of the youngest child said.

Chuckle around the table amongst the smaller children and some from the older one. But Riven didn't care, she knows that she smells bad from all the sweat. But it was nothing to wore about. After dinner, she and the others were going to take a bath before going to bed.

Beside this wasn´t the first time someone comment on her smell and it wouldn't be the last one either.

-Why are you still doing this to yourself Riven, one of the older boy said. You're never going to make it in the army, the war is going to be over.

-Maybe but there is always going to be a new war and a new one after that. And I will always be there for Noxus, Riven said with a big smile.

No more word where said that evening, as soon morning sun rose up Riven left here bed and got dress quickly and left the building for a morning run. Then she trains her arms with push up or lifting heavy stone.

Every day continued like this, ands as day became week then months and finally years. And every day she became stronger. And as she growth stronger she adds more forms of training.

 _Year 9-11_

 _Riven´s training consist of running and lifting heavy rock/boulder._

 _Year 11-13_

 _Riven train´s more and take up job´s around the harbour area and the only tavern in the slums as a patron at the age 13. She is strong enough to lift the sack and barrels at the docks and to fight of older men at the tavern._

 _Year 13-14_

 _Riven continues to train and get more work around the harbour and from other taverns around the city. More people see this strange young woman running around the market place, church, the arena and the harbour. Only around the military and the noble district is where she is not see._

 _Year 15-18_

 _Riven fake her age to start her military career earlier, during the next three years she learns how to fight with sword and shield, but she learns to fight with a two-handed sword. A zweinhand a weapon that not many Noxians use. The weapon fells light to her in her hands. The size different between her height and the weapon is almost comedically for the older soldier, seeing a small woman not only lifting this massive weapon, but wielding it like it was a normal sword puts a smile on most of the soldier._

 _After three years is her training done and she gets drafted in to the 34-army company, two week later the 34 company goes out to war against Demacia._

Drops of sweat was dripping down against Riven´s chin and forehead, it was a hot day and marching for mills wearing a heavy armour with a helmet was not making the heat disappear. Around midday did the company stop for one final camp before they meet up with the rest of the army. Setting up camp went quickly and it wasn´t long before soup and bread was delivered to the soldier. Riven was sitting in a small circle with some of the oldest soldier from the company.

-Troy´s special soup, can´t remember last time I ate it. Oh, now I remember it was yesterday, and the day before that to and every goddam day we march from Frampton! One of the shouted angrily

\- While you shut up about it better than nothing, look at the recruit, you don´t hear her complains. For being shush a little woman she shows more balls than you do. Another replied

-That just because this little toe hasn't seen any real battle only training. The angered on said again.

All eyes were on Riven who just sat there on the ground and ate her food and looking at the old men that were talking.

-Let me ask you something girl why did you join the army, what do you want to prove. A bald man asked Riven.

\- I don´t want to prove a thing, as far I can remember I always wanted to join the army. Be the strongest of them all fighting for my country no matter what happens. Riven finish with a smile.

\- Well, well look likes we got our self a patriot, so you just join out of your own will. You weren´t raise by the noble or force to join the army or go to prison and fight in the arena? The bald one asked. What does your parents think about it?

Riven stop eating and just looked at the ground, the silent that came over the grope was enough to know the answer.

There were no more conversations, after the men had eaten and the horses had gotten to rest the camp was taken down and the company continue marching. It would just be afternoon when they join up with the main army. They once again raise their tent and roll out there sleeping bag. Sleep came fast for many of the, but not for Riven. She was sleeping outside her tent and looking up at the night sky thinking about what the old man had said.

Would her parents had allowed her to join the army, would they approve that she might die in her first battle, would they be happy that she wanted to fight for her country. She could just look at her life before joining and know the answer to that question already. She didn't allow any tears to fall as she tried to sleep the night out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were already movements around the camp when Riven woke up, soldiers were getting their armour on or where taking down tents.

Riven got up and walk straight towards the area where the they got food from yesterday, hoping to get something to eat before needing to get dress in her armour and continue the marching.

Luck where on her side the small kitchen area where still up and it look like this breakfast counted also for too days lunch. The meal consisted of bread, salt dry meat, apple and something that smell like alcohol, but tasted more like sugary water. Not that Riven complain food was food and the liquor and bread together tasted incredibly good.

After she finish her meal she returned to her tent and started to get her armour on, even after been train for three years to get her armour on and off by herself, it was still hard to get around the back of chest plate and making sure that the harness was in its place and secuirt.

Half the camp was gone when she finally got her armour on and strap her great sword on her back. She looked around of what remain of the camp and found that there where almost no officer around. A sergeant and a captain belonging to the cavalry that were feeding their horses was the only once that she saw.

She continues to walk and soon found one of the men she was talking to yesterday. Off Corse it was the one that complain on the food and her.

-So, your still here with us, thought you would be too scared to join the battle, he said.

-I told you that I would fight for Noxus until I die, Riven said.

-You can´t fight with that big sword you carry around, you never get the space to properly swing it around it will just it an object a then stop. No force or speed just a big slap of iron on a stick.

-I make you ate dose word, you haven´t seen me fight I was top in my group when we spar against each other. You might see this as just a big slap of iron, but for me this is a just like any other sword. I can thrust, stab, slash and cut with just like you can with your sword, and if there is an object between me and my opponent the I just cut right through it. Riven said and walk quickly away from the man, anger slowly rising in her.

She would show him just how much of a warrior she was, what nearly ten years of training had to show.

She went in the line with the soldier that was already marching, ignoring the soldiers complaining.

Nothing happen during the relative short march, it wasn´t even lunch when they arrived at the much more larger camp. Several small wooden walls were built around the camp, solider where ready to meet their opponents on the battlefield.

One of the officer at the new camp just told them to stand next in line with the other and wait for further order.

They didn't have to wait for long soon the officer spoke again and told them to walk forward, they came out to a field the was ravage by previous battle, some weapons and armour from both Demacia and Nouxs where still there. On the other side of the field she could see the banners of Demacia winged sword.

Soon she could see lines of solider standing there waiting, for the first time in a long time was Riven afraid. But she wouldn't let fear stop her if she survived this then she would never be afraid for battle again.

Horn was blown and then everything just happens, both line of soldier was rushing against each other weapon drawn ready to kill one and other.

Do to Riven´s large weapon she couldn´t hold it for a swing, so instead she held it in a thrust position. Her sword easily pierces through the Demacian soldier´s armour, she pulls the sword out from his body and then stared to fight the next one.

All over the battlefield the sound of metal clashing against each other, the death scream of men and horses. The smell of blood was overwhelming Riven´s nose, the raw smell of bodily fluid made tear come out from her eyes.

But she ignores it she just continues to fight, cut thrusting and slashing down her opponents like their armour was nothing.

Some of the soldier stared to back away from this seemly unstoppable opponent wilding a weapon that was too large for them.

Time pass on Riven didn´t know for how long but as she saw around her she notices that she was getting surrounded by her enemies, somehow, she gotten cut off from the rest of the army, she couldn't even she the Noxus banner anymore. But that didn´t stop her, she wouldn´t let fear take over her body. As she looks around her opponent and just thinking that they would all be dead or so would she be.

The guard was on the brink of feeling asleep up on the watchtower, he counted himself amongst few of the lucky once that didn't fight today. It had been a hard fight for the Nouxs forces with heavy causality.

The general had been furious when he returned to the camp and had order that all the guard the was on guard duty should stay there, for what reason he couldn´t understand. He was so tired he thought he saw someone moving towards the camp at the edge of the horizon.

Wait something was moving, he didn't have a clear look at the figure but he knew that it was a person.

Without thinking of it he grabs the horn at his hip and blown it, a loud thick sound was spreading around the camp and night.

-WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODS ARE YOU DOING YOU IMBECEL, a sergeant yell at the guardsmen.

\- There someone out there, the guardsmen replay.

The sergeant looks at the way the guard was pointing at, the mysteries figure could now be seen wearing Nouxs armour. However, it was so badly damage that it was almost falling of the soldier.

-OPEN THE GATE AND GET A DOCTOR HERE RIGHT NOW! Shout the sergeant.

The small wooden gate open and solider and a doctor in a white robe came run towards the solider, as they got closer the saw it was a female solider with ashen white hair and a zweihänder sword that she was dragged with her. As soon they got to her, did Riven allowed herself to collapse with in their arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doctor was thankful that his newest patient couldn't feel anything or make any noise for that matter. He was in no way ready to make an operation, seen he was tiered from threating all the other wounded solider from today's battle, but the sergeant and the captain of the pale legion had told him to threat this woman if he wanted to keep his teeth in his mouth.

That didn´t mean that he had to give her anything against the pain that she would have right now or after the operation, not that seem to matter to the young solider. If it wasn´t for her breathing he would think that she was died. He had never had a patient this quiet, neither awake or drunk. He found it where strange.

Meanwhile at the generals tent the generals and all the other officer where looking over maps and documents, planning what to do against the enemy movement. They had try to figure out how to break the enemy line, but the new reinforcement that they got wouldn't do. The Demacian had got reinforcement from Ionia as well some of their own. They now outnumber the Noxusian forces 4 to 1, and they couldn't wait for more to come.

Some of the officer said that they should lure the enemy towards the central army or the 19 company or maybe drag them more south and fight at mount Gargantuan. But the majority of the officer and the general decided to stay and fight, they couldn´t allowed to lose these ground.

They didn´t know what to do, if they move they would lose ground and solider along the march. If they stay and fought then they would take heavy casualty.

But as if the gods were smiling at them, they got news about a lonely female solider returning to camp that wasn't interesting to them, but what was interesting was the leather bag the soldier was caring. It wasn't 'something a soldier would carry and it wasn´t Nouxs made but from Demacia. Inside the bag was full of information about the Ionians and Demacians forces movement and position where their waiting for quick raids against the Nouxs camp.

With this new information the officer where now coming up with new plans on how to quickly make new attacks against both their enemy, and how to reinforce the camp against any raid attempt.

None of the officer neither knew nor cared how the female soldier managed to get the bag, but if she surveyed the night. Then she was going to get a very hefty reward.

 _Sword where clashing against each other, scream could be heard from men, women and horses all around the field. The field who had been once green with flowers and only been tampered by animals running over it. Now that field was brown and red with corpses of human and animals everywhere. And in the middle of the field surrounded by enemies stood one soldier, lonely woman with heavy armour and a large sword, cutting and stabbing through every man and woman trying to kill her. Blades, arrows and maces hits her armour, the armour loses pieces with almost every hit they made. She is tired her arms are heavy and her muscles are acing in her legs and arms. But she wouldn´t stop, she knew that if she stops then she would die like so many other. As she looks around she sees a lone rider leaving the battle field, she sees it as an opportunity to escape if she just could get past her foe. She doesn't think what she´s about to do, she just does it. She rushes through her foe not stopping nor care about her armour falling off, nor when then blades hit her body. She just continues until she reached the rider and somehow managed to stab her sword through the rider. She jumps up on the horse, but as she does she scares the horse and it tries to throw her off. An arrow managed to hit the horse and makes the horses run in a direction the she didn´t know where it led._

 _The horse dies soon and falls over darkness soon consumes her._

Riven woke up with sweet running down her face, dim light greats her as she looks around herself. She is no longer on a battlefield, instead she lies down on a medical folding bed bandage and with other people who have been wounded. She tries to rise and stand on her legs, but fall back to the bed. She looks down on her legs and see that her left leg has a bandage around her ankle, she probably broke it or damage it during the battle. As she inspects her body she sees that she got bandage on her arms and around her chest, nothing around her head which she thinks is good. A nurse is walking around the wounded and gives them medicine or writes down the name of those that didn´t survive their injuries. As the nurse comes closer to her she asks for one thing.

-Can you give me a crutch?

The nurse looks at her and says.

-You need to rest.

-I know by I am not going to lie down her waiting for death, so please give me a crutch so that a can leave this bed.

The nurse look around uncertain to what to do, she quickly leaves and comes back with a crutch.

-You don´t tell anyone about this, the nurse says as she gives Riven the crutch.

Riven just nodes and take the crutch, she placed it on her right arm as it seems to be as a badly damage as her left arm. She rise with difficulty but this time she can stand somewhat on her leg, she process to walk out of the tent out to the camp.

She looks around the camp, there are allot fewer solider around either they were out battling or maybe there were on raids right now. She walks around in pain, but she tries not to show it. She knows that any show of weakness is a sin in Nouxs especially in if someone is in the military. Still she isn´t going to stop walking around the camp to hear what has happen since she passed out.

As she walks around some solider looks at her but don´t care to say something to her, some just nodes or shakes their head as they see her. As she walks future in to the camp she can hear metal clashing against each other, thinking that she´s getting closer to the training grounds Riven increase her movements ignoring her body scream for her to lay down and rest. As she gets closer she can see two fighters standing in a circle surrounded by a crowd other fighter waiting for their turn to fight. The fighter was only wearing their leather pants, and each holding a sword and shield they circle around each other thrusting their sword against one another, blocking the others sword with the shield or moving out of swords swinging area. Riven slowly makes her way down to the crowd trying to find a place to rest and see the fight, some of the men looks at her with disgust.

-What´s a weakling like her doing here, one of the men said to his friend next to him, in a low voice but enough for Riven to here them.

\- How should I know, maybe she´s one of the captain's whore and she couldn´t handle it a little too rough, he´s friend said.

After those word left his mount everything happens quickly, Riven pick up her crutch and hit him hard. So hard that the crutch broke, and blood was coming out from he had been hit. He´s friend and the others turn around and look at her. The friend tries to grab Riven up, but before he could even move Riven had already punch him in the face with her right arm. She punches him hard enough to draw blood from his mount, she then prosses to pick him up by his collar.

-Call me that again and I will break all your bone in your body.

She pushes him in to the crowd.

-Well do any of you want some, I break all you all if you try something.

-That is enough privet, a voice says behind her. Follow me the general what´s to speak with you.

Riven look at the captain of the pale legion and ignore the other and follow him, limping as she now remembers that she doesn´t have an crutch any more.

AN: Sorry for the slow update University takes up a lot of time.


End file.
